Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system, a movable body, and a control method.
Background Art
In a vehicle such as an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle, a fuel cell which is a power source of the vehicle is mounted. The fuel cell includes an anode side to which fuel gas including hydrogen gas is supplied, and a cathode side to which air is supplied. The fuel gas is supplied to the anode side by reducing the pressure of the hydrogen gas which fills a hydrogen tank at a high pressure to a desired pressure using a pressure reducing valve. On the other hand, the temperature of the air is adjusted to be a temperature at which high power generation efficiency is obtained through a heat exchanger or the like and the air is humidified, and then the air is supplied to the cathode side of a fuel cell stack. In Patent Document 1, a technology regarding a vehicle on which a fuel cell is mounted is disclosed.